A Girl Worth Waiting For? An Ino Shika Love Story
by Shikamaru's Only Girl Ino
Summary: Ino and Shikamaru have feelings for each other but dont know how to tell the other one. Is Ino a girl worth waiting for?
1. Chapter 1

A Girl Worth Waiting For? An Ino Shika Love Story

Chapter 1

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it! Naruto Kun, Sakura Chan, and Sasuke Kun are back for Anna Sama's place!" Ino yelled in the doorway of Shikamaru's room where he was in the bathroom getting dressed.

_Oh great! The "oh so perfect Uchiha" is back,_ Shikamaru thought to him self, wondering why it mattered to him.

It always irritated him to have Ino and Sasuke Uchiha in the same room with him. She yelled again at him and he began to hurry getting his fish net undershirt on. He walked out, struggling with his now Jonin vest.

He saw her in her chunin vest and said, "Hey can you help me?"

Ino sighed, but never the less crossed the room to help him, "Ya know this vest is supposed to be exactly the same as your chunin one."

"Yea, but I got a chance to break it in before I really got a chance to struggle with it. Dunno why Tsunade Sama insisted that I get a new vest," he replied.

"Because it shows that you've moved up ranks Shika Kun. We were all so proud when we found out," she said with the smile that always made Shikamaru's heart go crazy on her face. She zipped up his jacket for him.

They hurried to the rendezvous point; Shikamaru noticed how they kept in perfect rhythm with each other when they ran together. He watched her as they ran, letting Ino handle watch out for enemies for a while, like she was always bugging him to do.

_Why's he watching me?_ Ino thought to herself._ Why do I feel so weird when I'm around him? It's annoying my heart to death._

Shikamaru started to remember what it was like without her to talk to. That was the week he and Temari had gone on a mission together, and he let Temari follow him around after the mission was over.

(Flashback dance! Woo! Copyrighted from InvaderChia lol)

It was when they were 17; they were young and foolish still back then. Shikamaru and Temari had just come home from a one day mission, and Temari was still following him around. Shikamaru and Temari neared the Konoha gates and Shikamaru expected Ino to be waiting for him there; and so she was, her face lit up like a child's face on Christmas. She then caught sight of Temari and her face went from deliriously happy to incredibly angry, she didn't throw her arms around him as usual after he came home from day missions and say _I'm so glad you're home,_ like he expected and loved. She turned on her heel and left, her blonde ponytail swishing behind her. Shikamaru held a hand out almost going after her when Temari said, "What's _her_ problem? I mean _really,_ I've talked to her before, she thinks she's such a princess. Humph."

Shikamaru looked at her with stone cold eyes, "You've never met my teammate then, because she's incredibly selfless, and amazingly helpful, and unsuperfical contrary to a lot of people's beliefs."

Temari was baffled. They walked into the village in a silence that was extremely poisonous. He led her to Tsunade's office and while they were both focused on each other (Tsunade and Temari) and ignoring him; he left to go to a special place.

He lept silently up to a certain window, because he was covered by the darkness of night. He lept up into the window and sat down on the window sill one foot dangling into the room the other hanging out of the window. He watched as Ino slept, she mumbled in her troubled sleep and Shikamaru forgot why he had come to watch her.

(End of Flashback……………………hi.)

Shikamaru remembered the agony he felt not being able to talk to her those few days. He was the only one who knew her secret about Sasuke. She didn't like Sasuke she only pretended to so she could show Sakura, her sometimes enemy, that she could beat her in anything, even boys. Of course Shikamaru thought her troubles were useless because he knew Sakura was the kind of girl that when face with a challenge, she'd meet it every time, he also knew Ino was the kind of girl that when faced with a bigger challenge she meet it and crush it. So one of these days he had a feeling that Sakura chan was going to crack soon, from the pressure of Ino always being a step ahead of her. Ino had grown a lot since their fight and was incredibly stronger. Suddenly a kunai was thrown hard at them.

"Oh my gosh what the heck was that!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Don't worry Shika Kun; it's only Kiba and Shino wanting to come with us to meet Kakashi Sensei, Sakura Chan, Sasuke Kun, and Naruto Kun at the gate," Ino smiled.

Sure enough Kiba and Shino hopped up on the tree branch Shikamaru and Ino were standing on. Kiba grinned at them.

"Hope I didn't scare you guys, Akamaru, here smelled you guys and I thought we could go meet them altogether."

"You didn't scare me but Shikamaru Sama was scared out of his wits!" Ino replied with a happy smile on her face.

Kiba grinned at Shikamaru and Shino remained silent as usual. They began to hurry, as they neared the Konoha gates, they saw everyone was already there. Hinata, Lee, Neji, TenTen, Choji, and the others, all there, all waiting for team seven.

Suddenly Hinata said, "Ahh! I see them!!!!"

Sure enough a group of people was barely seen over the horizon headed for the gates. Tsunade appeared in the crowd next to Shikamaru.

"So why's everyone here around the gates?" she asked.

"You should know Tsunade Sama, we're all waiting for Naruto and his team to return from Anna Sama's place," Shikamaru said.

(Author excerpt: You all are probably wondering who they are all talking about when they say "Anna Sama". Anna is my character she is incredibly strong and has every possible magical power you could think of, she is mostly emotionally unstable but this is where her demon [yes she has her own demon albino tiger is safely sealed in a clan tree on her clan's territory in France. She is an official Hidden Leaf kuniochi, and her contract with Tsunade says that she has to win every other war for the Hidden Leaf Village, she is the Hidden Leaf's secret weapon.)

"Ahh yes, Anna Sama told me she'd be bringing team seven home. She also wrote that team twelve is coming home too. She said that she'd be bringing some of her own guests too," Tsunade said, hearing Shizune huff and puff behind her because she had to hurry to catch up with Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade! I hurried as fast as I could, Konohamaru and his team are coming as well," Shizune said with a huff.

As Shizune said so, Naruto and his group came up to the gates, while they all heard a distinctly low female yell, "Ah! Anna Sama! I told you they'd be at the gates for us!"

A voice they all recognized as Anna's voice replied, "Keva! I'm the one who told you they'd be there!"

(Another author excerpt: Ok before I go any farther, I have to explain about these new characters. First there's Keva Hitomi, Anna's almost sister [they grew up together, she is a full blooded Hitomi who has the traditional wolf spirit sealed inside her which gives her the same status as a demon [such as Naruto, and she has long wavy waist length black hair and navy blue eyes. Then there's Kitty Hitomi, Keva's real sister, she is a full-blooded Hitomi too but when she went with her mother to get the traditional wolf spirit sealed inside her, a mistake was made so a wolf cub's spirit was sealed inside Kitty instead of a full grown wolf, so Kitty has more feline qualities than Keva. Despite their complete differences to each other, they are perfect sisters, unlike Anna and her older [by five seconds sister, Alana, and exactly like Anna and her younger brother, who is a full blooded ninja, Inamaru. Next there is Jay Uchiha; she is Keva and Kitty's sensei, and Sasuke's cousin [she was nowhere to be found when Itachi killed the Uchiha clan, she is currently married to Kakashi and they have a son named Ichitamaru, she has the sharingan and short shoulder length hair and sharp black eyes identical to Sasuke's when they aren't in sharingan form. Then there's Chia Takahana, Keva and Anna's almost sister and the conscience of the three girls. She is a dragon demon and _was_ heiress to her clan's demonic throne to where she once lived, but because she refused to eat humans as her clan decreed she was banished from her clan, she has silver shoulder blade length hair and lilac eyes. Then there's Vincent, Anna's true love, He's very tall and has black neck length hair. Lastly there's Seji, he's a half vampire with flaming red hair and a pedigree because he's part vampire royalty. Naruto is in love with Kitty and Kitty loves Naruto, Sasuke and Keva are in love, and so are Chia and Seji.)

Everyone embraced the hero's and let them inside the gates of Konoha. Shikamaru and Ino left together.

Ino said to Shikamaru,"Isn't it great that they're back Shika Kun?"

Shikamaru sighed, "Yea I guess so."

"Why so down?"

"Nothing really, I guess you'll be going back to pretending you like Sasuke now right? I mean, to show up Sakura and everything?"

"Oh heavens no Shika Kun, Sakura Chan gave up on Sasuke ever since he and Keva got together! Why does it bother you?"

He looked at her, wanting to say _it's because I have feelings for you that even I don't understand _but saying instead, "It's just annoying to hear Sakura yell at you and hear you talk about Sasuke all the time when we're around her."

"Oh………I'm sorry, I didn't know it bothered you that much. I guess now you won't have to worry about it anymore."

"Yeah……….."

They hurried back to their homes knowing their parents were worried about them, both of them with the other on their minds.


	2. Chapter 2

A Girl Worth Waiting For? A Shika Ino Love Story

Chapter 2

Ino did not sleep well that night; she had nightmares about Temari and Shikamaru getting closer to each other and Shikamaru forgetting about her. She watched in horror as Temari stepped closer to Shikamaru and places her lips on his.

"NO!!!!" Ino cried jerking up from her bed, a light sheen of sweat covering her forehead. _My god girl, get a grip! Shikamaru won't have feelings for you, he says that you're too troublesome, _Ino thought to herself with an air of hopelessness around her. She got up, letting the coolness of the hardwood floor calm her down. She walked to her closet and looked for her long jacket, because it was cold outside. She pulled the long, thin, black, cloak-like thing Anna Sama gave her over her arms, and walked outside.

Everything was quiet; there was no movement in the village except for the occasional swishing of the wind which made the village sound empty and bereft. She walked along sadly, wondering how she could have ever let herself have _those_ feelings for anyone. She knew she hated Temari with a passion, but why? Why did Temari bother her so much? Why did Shikamaru make her feel so weird? All of these questions rattled around in her head, wanting desperately for an answer.

She walked around the village until the sun rose to make a cold and frosty morning. She had stopped in front of a home to watch the sun rise. A movement behind her didn't alert her of anything

Shikamaru was behind her, watching her as she looked up at the sky as the sun rose. The rays glanced off her hair and skin making her look like some kind of heavenly angel to Shikamaru. He wanted to reach out and touch her, and watch as a smile enfolded on her face and then kiss him with a passion she herself had never known. He held his hands tightly to his side, wanting and wishing but unable to touch her the way he wanted to.

"Uh……….hiya Ino," he said hesitantly, hoping she wouldn't freak out on him.

She whirled around in surprise, saw him and her face became sad,"Hi Shikamaru."

"What's a matter?"

"Nothing."

"Oh c'mon you can tell me."

"It's nothing Shikamaru Sama; I just wanna get outta here."

"What? Away from me?"

"No."

"Then where?"

"Outta this village, that's all. I just want a mission that'll take me a while to complete, ya know, a long distance mission?"

"Why?"

"I dunno, I just want a change of scenery, I guess."

"Oh………. Perhaps I could talk to Tsunade Sama about that for you."

"That would be helpful……….very helpful," she replied. _I just wanna get out of here so I can see what'll happen while I'm gone; will you go out with Temari? Will you forget all about me, Shikamaru? _Ino thought to herself.

"I'll see what I can do. Do you want to come with?"

"Yeah, I want to talk to Tsunade Sama alone after you talk to her for me."

"Ok let's go," He replied, and they were off to the center of the village where the Hokage's office was located.

They walked in the clean office passing by people, some of them, their comrades. They passed by Neji's little sister, Kitcha, and Hinata's little brother, Hirochi who were both on the same team. They passed by Naruto with Kitty giggling together and Neji speaking to TenTen about tactical moves and how he fully beat one of the sound ninja. They passed Gaara, which a big surprise to them, seeing how he was Kazekage, with Temari and Kankuro speaking to his siblings about problems to do with the sand village. They also passed Anna being helped gently down the steps carefully by Vincent; they wondered why the strong kuniochi needed his help anyways. They walked calmly into Tsunade's office and gently shook her awake.

"Umm……Tsunade Sama?"

"Huh……? Oh Shikamaru Sama, how are you? And Ino Chan too!"

"I'm fine Tsunade; I just wanted to talk to you about a mission for Ino."

"A mission for Ino, you say? Well what did you have in mind? What brought this all on by the way?"

"Well," Shikamaru replied, looking thoughtful,"maybe I should let Ino tell you."

"Very well, Ino?"

"Well," she began,"it's just, I haven't had a long range mission in a while and I'm feeling kind of useless to the village currently. Besides I'm a little bored with the village and its sights."

"I see, Shikamaru could you step out for a moment? I need to speak with Ino alone for a moment," Tsunade said, with a peculiar expression on her face, almost as if she knew what Ino was getting at. Shikamaru stepped outside the office door so the girls could talk.

"Ok Ino what's the real motive? Have you had any progress with Shikamaru Sama?"

"Tsunade Sama, I want to test myself, you know what I mean, Tsunade Sama?" said Ino trying to avoid Tsunade's last question.

"Of course I understand, Ino. Hmm who should go with you?"

"How about Anna Sama? She can come and protect me easily."

Tsunade looked at Ino incredulously,"Haven't you noticed?"

"Umm, noticed what?"

"Anna Sama's pregnant; I thought you'd notice her stomach getting so big."

"Oh," Ino said.

Tsunade looked thoughtful for a moment, "How about Shikamaru Sama?"

Ino looked horrified, for if Shikamaru went, that would ruin her plans, "No no no! Um…..I mean…..I'd rather him not come, you know I'm wanting a change in…..er…….not permanent………but a change in teammates."

Tsunade, again, looked pensive, "I see," she said quietly.

Ino's heart beat frantically, _has she seen through my intentions? If she has, will she tell Shikamaru Sama? _These questions fluttered frantically around in her head while a sly smile enfolded on Tsunade's smooth face. "Umm, yes?"

"It's a test, isn't it; to see if Shikamaru would forget about you if you left for a period of time, romantically anyways. Maybe go out with that sand kuniochi………what's her face……Tisaga……or whatever."

"Temari," Ino corrected automatically, "and yes Tsunade Sama, it is," she said knowing Tsunade would force it out of her anyways if she didn't answer truthfully. Tsunade was always helping her with romantic advice.

"I still think Shikamaru should come with you."

Ino's mind raced thinking up a plan, "How about a bet," she knew Tsunade was always a sucker for a bet.

"What kind of bet?" Tsunade said eagerly.

"If you can beat Shikamaru Sama at Shoji and Go I'll let you assign him to me, but if he wins, I get to choose who goes."

"Deal!"

Ino stepped out to where Shikamaru was and said, "Shikamaru, umm I was wondering…..could you play Tsunade in Shoji and Go?"

"Uhhh……..why?"

"Because I kind of made a bet with her about something. It's kind of important that you win for me."

Shikamaru looked at her surprised, and the moment he took in her pleading face, he was dazed, what had she asked? Holy cow, how did she _do_ that? Shikamaru asked dazedly, "Er…..what?"

"Will you play Tsunade Sama in Shoji and Go?"

"Erm……sure," he said still dazed by how beautiful he found her.

She led him inside the office once more and found Tsunade had already set up a board, "Good luck Shika Kun!" Ino whispered, pushing him forwards towards the board.

The game went on for ages, Tsunade sometimes looking frustrated at the board, Shikamaru sometimes closing his eyes and making his strange hand sign, making strategies left and right.

Finally Shikamaru grinned and said, "Checkmate."

"How did you-?!"

Shikamaru grinned.

Ino smirked at Tsunade,_ ha,_ she thought so loudly she thought Tsunade must have heard her thoughts because her head jerked her way and glared at her. Ino knew Tsunade was resentful, she also knew that her Shika Kun was unbeatable when it came to Shoji and Go. She smiled happily; she would get her way after all.

She skipped happily from the room, going to go find someone to come with her for her mission.

As she skipped along, she found Temari standing in her path, "So, the little princess is leaving, huh?" she said sneeringly to Ino.

"Maybe………..maybe not," Ino replied coolly.

"You think he'll run after you when he leaves? He won't, because he's got me to comfort him from the loss of _his precious little princess_. What he sees in you, I'll never understand," Temari sneered again.

Ino's heart beat faster;_ does she know something I don't about Shikamaru Sama? Could she know something? How do I find out?_ Her questions, again, raced around her head, how could she leave with all these unanswered questions? A sudden lump in her throat prevented her from making a snappy, cool comeback. Suddenly, she looked forlorn and sad.

"What? What I'm saying making an impression on you? Good." Temari sneered once again.

For the first time, Ino flinched away from the venom in Temari's voice. Temari laughed at Ino's poor, innocent, and forlorn expression and left, satisfied about how much she had hurt Ino.

Ino left the miserable place and hurried to find Naruto and Kitty; these days she didn't find Naruto so annoying because he had spent so much time with Anna Sama and calmed down to a reasonable amount.

"Hey Naruto, Kitty," Ino even heard the sadness in her voice, so it was no surprise to her how they replied to her greeting.

"Hey Ino, what's wrong with you?" Kitty replied.

"Nothing's wrong with me."

"C'mon, we know you better than that, Ino! Now what's with the face?" Naruto said.

"What face?"

"That face," he said pointing to her saddened face that looked like tears were about to spill over.

"There's no face, this is my face," Ino said stubbornly. She wasn't so emotionally broken that she would stop being stubborn, that was kind of her trademark.

"Ok," Naruto said, exasperated by the whole conversation,"whatcha need?"

"I'm going on a long range mission and I was wondering if you and Kitty would like to come. It won't be dangerous, I'm sure."

They seemed to think it over, no doubt thinking of getting some alone time together, "Sure, "Kitty finally replied, "we'd love to come."

Ino sighed in somewhat relief, "Thanks guys," her face still looked broken and forlorn. _I gotta get out of here, so I can go to pieces privately,_ Ino thought desperately. She hurried as fast as she could, still making an effort maintaining courtesy, to her home.


	3. Chapter 3

A Girl Worth Waiting For A Shika Ino Love Story

Chapter 3

Ino hurried to Tsunade's office to get information on her long range mission, after she had fallen to pieces in her room in her home.

"Tsunade Sama! I'm here for the information on my mission!"

"Ok who have you invited?"

"Naruto and Kitty."

"Two very wise choices, indeed."

"Yes now the information?"

"Ok, you'll be headed for the Moon Village. You'll be collecting a very precious gem that Konoha has gotten permission to retrieve. It is a very delicate and precious gem that is absolutely vital to Konoha. I'm counting on you to retrieve it," Tsunade replied, her face impassive.

Ino nodded, "Yes, I will retrieve it successfully."

"There is no time limit to this mission; the Moon Village has said we may retrieve it whenever we could send ninja."

"Yes, thank you Tsunade Sama. When should we depart?"

"As soon as possible."

"Very well, I'll just need to gather my things, and then we'll be off."

Tsunade nodded, "Good luck, Ino Chan."

Ino left to go to her home to gather her things. She got every light and smoke bomb from her inventory, and every kunai and shuriken from her stock. She packed many of her things, until she started trying to jam things in her bag. A loud creak caught her attention.

"Hey Ino Chan, thought you could use some help packing," said Anna, who was in Ino's doorway.

"Um yes please."

Anna pulled out her wand and flicked it at Ino's bag, suddenly Ino's things fit perfectly in her bag with room to spare.

"What'd you do?"

Anna smiled, "It's just an old spell that makes your bag have infinite space, so you can pack your whole room. I know you'll be gone for quiet a while." Suddenly Anna grimaced.

"What is it Anna Sama?" Ino said anxiously, caring for Anna because Anna had saved her life many times.

"Nothing," she said, holding her stomach, "it's just maternity pains."

"Oh, er, thank you Anna Sama," Ino said, feeling a little awkward

"You're very welcome, Ino Chan."

"Erm how far along are you?"

"Not very far, I'm only a few weeks. Do you think you could be here for the birth?"

"Yes, it's a promise," Ino smiled.

"Well, Naruto and Kitty are waiting at the gate," Anna replied, her responding grin brilliant. Ino pitied any girl who tried to go up against Anna when it came to looks. Anna was often told that she was too incredibly beautiful. Her reply was always, "Thank you, but beauty comes from within and cannot be measured or compared by the likes of a vampire." Ino always admired Anna's self security and confidence.

Anna turned and went out the door, her waist length wavy blond hair glinted as she turned and left. Ino began to finish packing. By the time she was done, there was nothing left in her room except her furniture. She hurried out of the home and ran to the gates where Naruto, Kitty and herself set off for the mission.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru ran hopelessly through the village, wondering where Ino could have gone.

"Tsunade Sama! Where's Ino?"

"She left already, didn't she say goodbye to you?" Tsunade replied incredulously.

"No………no, she didn't," replied Shikamaru, looking incredibly hurt.

"It's ok, I'll email her, she has her laptop after all and her internet memory card, so I'll ask her for you, why she didn't say goodbye I mean."

"Ok," and he left very slowly, his hurt and pain easily visible on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ino woke up confused, on the hard forest floor. She saw Naruto and Kitty in sleeping bags curled up close to each other, and remembered her mission. She pulled out her laptop and logged on to it. She typed out an email to Tsunade:

Lady Tsunade,

We have reached our destination and currently reside outside of the village hidden in the moon. I have assumed since, the village is full of sleeping people during sunlight hours, and it is the village hidden in the moon, that the poeple here are nocturnal. Naruto and Kitty currently are asleep, awaiting moonrise. We shall have the gem soon enough, and I am well warned by my studies and yourself that the Moon Villages' ninja are dangerous. We shall bring the gem soon.

-Ino Yamanaka

She closed her laptop and watched as the sun set in the west. She thought about Shikamaru, even though she tried her hardest not to think about him, she couldn't help it. She missed him so much already! She wondered what it would have been like if he had come with her.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded, both startling her and jerking Kitty and Naruto abruptly awake.

"Wazzat?" Naruto asked groggily.

"I think that's the signal that all the towns people are awakening. Did you two get enough sleep?"

"Yeah," they said in unison.

"OK, Lady Tsunade gave me specific instructions about how to reach the rendevous point. Because most of the village doesn't know we are actually coming here we have to be stealthy," She began to draw a map from her bag until, "AH-!!" Ino yelled as someone landed quietly and swiftly beside her.

"Hiya, Ino Chan!" said Anna exuberantly.

"ANNA!" they all said thoroughly surprised.

"I thought you were going to have your baby and couldn't come?" Ino asked.

Anna's face went downcast, she looked angry, hurt, and fierce all at the same time, "Turns out I'm not going to have a baby, I had a miscarriage, good thing too because I was about to make the biggest mistake of my life marrying that insulting bastard."

"Oh, Anna! I'm so sorry!" Ino and Kitty said together.

"Ah well, at least I'm an official member of the Terracia clan now. So you guys are going into the Moon Village. The ninja in the village are very keen to even slight movements, so the only logical way to get past them is to be invisible," Anna replied cheerfully.

"You're going to make us invisible?" Naruto asked.

"Yup, it'll feel funky when I tap my wand on you all's head to make you invisible so don't freak out. Also Lady Tsunade asked me on this mission after I had my miscarriage because I know the Kage here very well, and your chances of getting the gem safely are big when I'm with you," Anna replied. She pulled out her wand and rapped it sharply on Ino, Kitty, and Naruto's head making them entirely invisible. "Ok guys, ready?"

They nodded and were soon flying on their feet through the Village Hidden in the Moon unseen. They finnaly reached the Moon Kage's office and zipped in.

The Moon Kage was at his desk reading details of the mission Lady Tsunade, Konoha's Kage, sent some of her shinobi on to his village. Suddenly there was a creaking in his door he looked up startled, and gasped, "Anna Sama!!"

"Hello Kogare, how are you?" Anna grinned at him, fully visible.

"Goodness gracious Anna Sama! What a scare you gave me! Warn a body before you do that, will you?!"

Anna's grin got wider, "Well, you must realize, your shinobi aren't exactly welcoming to visitors they know nothing about. They're hostile, we're not looking for a fight."

His eyebrows rose, "_We're?_"

"Oh yeah," she turned around and rapped her wand once more on their heads, making them visible once more, "Kogare, meet Ino Yamanaka, Kitty Hitomi, and Naruto Uzumaki."

They each shook hands with Kogare, and then Anna spoke once more, "Kogare, Ino, here is leader of this mission, so you'll be speaking to her the most."

Ino stepped forward, "I am Ino Yamanaka, of the Yamanaka Clan. My comrads are Naruto Uzumaki and Kitty Hitomi."

Kogare smiled, "I see, and you all are here for the Moon Gem. Unfortunately, the gem is under many protective jutsu and spells all cast and performed by Anna, here. It will take some time to unlock the gem from its protective caseing. So for today, or tonight for you all, you may stay in the village, and wander around it as you please. My ninja won't attack you, so you are free from any attack."

Ino smiled and said, "Ok, Naruto, Kitty, lets go!"

Kogare smiled, "We have lodgings set aside specifically for your team."

"Thank you," Ino said before she, Naruto, and Kitty filed out of the room.

Anna remained, "Ok, Kogare, we'll need a crowbar, several medic ninja, and several of your secret scrolls."

Kogare opened his mouth to protest, but Anna interrupted, "Oh, come on, Kogare, you know I'd die before I'd leak _any _of the Hidden Villages secrets to anyone else!"

Kogare replied reluctantly, "Alright, Anna Sama, we'll see to it."

And with that Anna walked out of Kogare's office, leaving him to deal with his troubled thoughts.


End file.
